Juntos
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Fic dedicado a Youko Sakuma, es mi primer Kai x Takao que publico aquí, ShonenAi, que fue lo que pasó, porque peleamos, juró que ya nisiquiera lo recuerdo, Kai, ¿llorando?, dios!, como se supone que pase esta prueba Oneshot


Privet!, acá traigo otro fic, este va a ser mi primer Kai x Takao, espero que les guste.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic lo hice especialmente para Youko Sakuma

**Advertencia:** Shonen-Ai, si no les gusta el género mejor váyanse para otro lado.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, que no daría yo porque Kai fuera mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finales de verano y el viento comienza a ser cortante contra mi piel, no sé cómo pasó, lo único que recuerdo fue su adiós; apenas audible y después nada, han pasado tres días y no puedo creer que siga con vida. Será mejor dar un paseo, algo que calme las extrañas ideas que cruzan por mi cabeza, no es posible que no lo vuelva a ver, Japón no es muy pequeño pero él es inconfundible. Me alejo de la ventana, no vendrá esta noche como no vino la anterior. Salgo del departamento así al menos veo otra cosa que no sean las paredes blancas, odiosamente blancas

POV TAKAO

La música vuelve a llenar los silencios, pero no suena para nada como tú... Por más suave que intente tocar las cuerdas no es lo mismo¿cuándo me aleje¿Tres días¿Un año?... Creo que fue hace un siglo pero mi calendario marca que fue hace tres días. ¿Por qué peleamos?... ¿un engaño o una mentira blanca?, Siempre hemos visto las cosas con demasiados puntos diferentes pero al final siempre llegamos a la conclusión de que nos necesitamos para seguir. Un sonido extremadamente conocido, la alarma, es hora de irme; tomo la camiseta más delgada y me la pongo sobre la camisa... ese olor de nuevo ¿cuándo se mezclaron tanto nuestros aromas?... eso ya no importa, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

¿Qué es lo que me agrada de él?, No hay más que una respuesta, todo; Todo lo de él me gusta la forma en que cierra los ojos cuando lo hago molestar, los movimientos suaves y elegantes cuando se acercaba a mí, su fe en mí... la fe para luchar contra todo y contra todos, todo lo guarda en ese cuerpo con atributos tan especiales como el cabello bicolor y los ojos marrones.

El sin fin de melodías que tocaba llenando las horas vacías que se supone cualquier pareja debería de tener y sobre todo me agradaba, cuando compone música para mis escritos, aun me debe esa bella composición a medias...

Me detengo en seco, he llagado al parque sin proponérmelo, fue aquí donde me entregó el anillo, aquí donde sin medir consecuencias cedimos a los instintos y no es nada fácil creer que dos años de amor se hayan roto por una tontería, aun que juro por él, que es lo que más me importa en este mundo, que ya no recuerdo la discusión.

End of POV Takao

POV KAI

¿La cafetería?, No estás poniendo atención a lo que te rodea¿para qué venir aquí?, lo único que ganas es herirte más; Cada maldito lugar te recuerda a él, cada par de ojos son los suyos, su voz arrullándote en las noches de invierno; ¿por qué así?, era la muerte y no una pelea quien los separaría, eso te lo prometiste una y mil veces; pero aquí estás como un idiota frente a las puertas de la cafetería¿por qué?, porque crees haberlo visto sentado allí dentro, porque piensas que saldrá y como todas las tardes te abrazará y volverás a verte reflejado en sus ojos marrones ... Pero no es así, eso lo sé, no es tan fácil olvidar lo que ocurrió¿quién quiso huir primero?, fui yo, siempre es igual, tengo que herir, soy yo quien debe abandonar por la simple razón de que no podría sobrevivir si me dejaran, utilicé sus dudas para escapar pero si tuviera una oportunidad volvería.

END OF POV KAI

POV Takao

Ahora que lo pienso antes de estar juntos él podía enfrentar la soledad, pero yo lo he hecho tan dependiente de mí como yo lo soy suyo, lo he protegido demasiado y ahora que dudé un segundo en aclarar sus dudas el mundo se vino abajo y los dos con él, por eso no me preocupo su reacción; creía ciegamente que volvería en un par de horas pero no esta aquí, no camina a mi lado como de costumbre y mucho menos me cubre su cuerpo... Está por empezar otoño y no podemos perder nuestra vida separados, no debemos pasarla lejos uno del otro, después de todo el destino nos colocó como enemigos al principio. No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

END OF POV TAKAO

¿Kai?, no lo creo, esta aquí sentado en el pasto con la cabeza entre las manos, estás llorando¡Dios ¿cómo se supone que soporte esa prueba?!, jamás me ha gustado verlo tan apagado, tan triste... Quizá porque me duele a mí y ya no quiero sufrir más, no quiero volver a la soledad, no después de ver que me equivoque; no eres tan fuerte como pensé, tu dolor se parece al mío.

POV KAI

El viento me trae un olor conocido, levanto la vista y allí estás; totalmente quieto sin decir nada o moverte, sólo tus cabellos azulados toman vida cuando el viento corre a través de ellos... Me pongo de pie torpemente, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando esta cerca de mí, la luz y las sombras me engañan me parece que sonríes como de costumbre. -¿Pensé que iríamos a tomar un café como todos los viernes?.-No hay malicia no hay nada más que la suavidad al mencionar las palabras has vuelto. Los ojos me comienzan a arder y sin pensarlo más me lanzo a ti cuando abres los brazos. ¡Te extrañe tanto!.

Soy un idiota por siquiera pensar que podría estar lejos de ti, por creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte. Perdóname, es lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras te abrazo, no hay más de que hablar, debemos continuar como si solo me hubiera ido a Rusia por unos días, porque al fin y al cabo eso hice¿estás de acuerdo?

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, no me quedó tan mal o sí?, Espero que no, Ice-chan, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, dejen reviews.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
